


Secrets Better Left Unsaid

by artisticallyGay



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, angst is so painful yet fun to write, how do people do this so easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticallyGay/pseuds/artisticallyGay
Summary: Sokka just wants to know who's behind the mask. Angst and regret ensues.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825102
Kudos: 33
Collections: For Tranq System





	Secrets Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376396) by [blacklipscurse (bealeciphers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealeciphers/pseuds/blacklipscurse). 



> "Take off the mask." "I'm warning you, don't come any closer until you take that fucking thing off-- I've been kept in the dark too long just for you to up and leave without a name that wasn't my own." ATLA >:) You already know what AU I'm thinking of
> 
> -requested by tranq-system on tumblr

The first couple minutes of their usual hangout started off as normal. That was until Sokka was given a simple letter that in summary explained that the Blue Spirit was leaving. And he wasn't coming back. That's when everything crumbled into a mess.

"Take off the mask."

The silence was loud between Sokka and the Blue Spirit after Sokka's demand, the latter faced away from the water tribe boy. They stood a few feet from across each other o the roof of a random, empty building, the moon shining from above.

When the Blue Spirit turned to Sokka and tried to take a step forward, the other stepped back immediately and reached behind him to grab his boomerang. The Blue Spirit went still, hands raised slightly in a non-threatening manner.

"I'm warning you, don't come any closer until you take that fucking thing off-- I've been kept in the dark too long just for you to up and leave without a name that wasn't my own."

He was more upset than angry really, just desperate for even a pinch of an answer. For all the time the two had spent with each other, Sokka knew little to nothing about the person behind the mask. For several nights and days, Sokka had told so much about himself, let himself grow closer to the masked stranger.

...Even possibly fell in love with him.

And yet he knew little so little about the other. And tonight he just couldn't take it anymore.

A few very long moments passed, the Blue Spirit made no hint as to what his next move was gonna be. Sokka had no clue if the other was going to reveal who he was or run away. To be honest, he was terrified of either choice.

Sokka heard a quiet sigh and saw the Blue Spirit slowly move his hands to behind his head. The water tribe boy's heart began to beat faster. There was hesitation when the ribbons fell at the sides of the mask, hands gripping the sides. Sokka could've sworn he saw the other's hands shaking a bit.

The mask was pulled down. Time felt like it froze. Blue eyes locked with gold, and Sokka almost thought he'd been dreaming.

Almost.

"I can explain-" Zuko began, but Sokka had turned away. He looked hurt and empty, and the rest of what the firebender was going to say died on his lips.

Tension thicker than a glacier hung in the air. The two both felt frozen in place.

"Why did it have to be you?" Sokka said, barely above a whisper, voice cracking just at the very end of the sentence.

"I'm sorry," was all Zuko could say in response.

Without another word, Sokka walked away, climbing down the building, his head and heart feeling heavy and aching.

Zuko was left alone on the roof, feeling the very same.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing angst hurts so much but gods it's so fun too
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! Check out my other works too if you like! Maybe even request something if you like on my tumblr
> 
> https://artistically-gay.tumblr.com/


End file.
